


fight forever

by storyranger



Series: LDWS Round 3 [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Frenemies, IWS | International Wrestling Syndicate, M/M, WWE NXT, wrestling soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger
Summary: Sami always forgives, because what they have is deeper than mere friendship.What they have isdestiny.
Relationships: Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Series: LDWS Round 3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	fight forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/gifts).



> Originally written for the third incarnation of [eric_idle_rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules)'s Last Drabble Writer Standing competition over on LJ. This week's prompt was "When it all Began" and had to be between 320-340 words AND be Shield free!

It’s only fitting, that Kevin Owens is here as Sami Zayn wins his first NXT title. The high of the win is nothing compared to the bear hug from the most important person in Sami’s world. For one shimmering moment, life is _perfect_.  
And the next moment, it all comes crashing down hard.  
The casual fans, those who think that a wrestler’s career begins and ends with WWE, they think this is the starting point. But the truth is, this is just a rebirth. This began decades ago, when two teenagers with a dream looked up from the television, locked eyes, and said, «ça pourrait être nous. »  
_That could be us._  
It began in IWS, back when Sami wasn’t even ready to show his face to the world and Kevin couldn’t grow a proper beard to save his life. Of course, everyone, including themselves, took it for granted that Kevin would be the real star. It seemed inevitable. Kevin had always been the leader in their friendship, and Sami trusted his judgement and followed him faithfully. And yet, the first time they stepped into the ring together, at an IWS show in some dive in Montreal, Sami won.  
Maybe, Sami reflects, as his skull smashes into the steel entrance ramp, maybe Kevin never really got over that.  
But Kevin, _his Kevin_ , will come back to him eventually. And even as he feels Kevin shifting their weight for a powerbomb, even as he feels the back of his neck connect with the apron, Sami has already forgiven this. Sami always forgives, no matter how many people tell him he’s stupid, because those people don’t get it. _This is them._ This is how they work. What they have is deeper than mere friendship. Deeper than lovers, or even brothers.  
Somewhere along the way, Kevin managed to embed himself into Sami’s very soul, and that love could have destroyed them a thousand times over. Instead, it made them stronger.  
What they have is _destiny_.  
_And we are destined to do this forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Written specifically to make Moonsault proud. I think I might have succeeded.


End file.
